A Demand For Proof
by Shadow Herald
Summary: An incident left thousands dead. None were left, save a handful of individuals. What does Skylar Kreiss have to do with anything that happened on Cocoon? Why can't he remember anything? What's left of everything they lost? All characters dealing with Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy, and The World Ends With You belong to their rightful creators. I only own my interpretations.
1. Chapter 1 - What Was It Like, Before?

A light rain fell and hit the pavement like a million tear drops falling from the sky. The night air was cool, and waves of wind rolled along in the air, chilling those who dared be struck by it. The train station was empty, except for a broken down tram, and two young men, who had just reached their destination. The younger of the two, a scrawny boy with a brilliant blue eyes began to shiver. His caramel bangs covered his eyebrows, offering slight relief to the wind.

"H-hey… Is it just me or is it a lot colder than our last stop?" The younger one asked. The other man, quite a few years older, looked over his shoulder and his companion. His black eyes shone like Obsidian in the yellow light of the ceiling that sheltered them both in the rain. He ran his slender hand through his raven hair and sighed.

"Yes, it is. Didn't I tell you to bring a heavier coat instead of your pathetic little thinly lined jacket?" He said, taking off his own heavier coat. "C'mon, Skylar, trade me. I'm not cold at all. I can't have you keeling over as soon as we get here."

The younger boy, Skylar, turned red in the cheeks with embarrassment. "Fine, but when we get to the hotel we're trading back, Lukas." He peeled off his jacket and traded with his older companion, Lukas. The rain had started to pick up, and the wind was blowing harder now. When Lukas grabbed the jacket, a small, dark gray wallet fell out of one of the pockets. It bounced when it hit the worn floor, and opened itself, half of it landing in the rain.

"Oh crap, my ID's getting wet," Skylar said, lunging for the wallet. "Oh man, oh man, oh man! I hope it's okay!" He salvaged the wallet as best he could, wiping away the water droplets. He took out his temporary ID and looked it over. It wasn't soaked, but it wasn't in perfect condition either. He looked over the piece of paper and the information it held.

Today was his birthday, September 18th. He had just turned 17. He sighed, and placed the piece of paper back in his wallet, inspecting for anything else. "Man," Lukas snickered. "You probably have the worst luck on your birthday, kid. Here, I've got something for you." Lukas undid the buckle on his messenger bag and dug around inside. After a few moments he pulled something out, covered in cloth. "Catch," Lukas said, lobbing the wrapped object. "Happy Birthday."

Skylar caught the object and unwrapped the cloth, revealing a keychain of a book. Skylar smirked and opened the book. On the inside was an old photo, one of two people he didn't recognize and a baby. "Who are they?" Skylar asked.

A few moments of silence between the two of them had passed. Long enough for Skylar to notice it almost stopped raining completely. "Those are your parents, and that's you."

"M-me? My parents? How old was I?" Tears started to well in Skylar's eyes, something very unusual that befell the boy. He had never seen his parents before. He looked a lot like his father, Noel. Both of his parents died in an accident when Skylar was just a baby. He's never had a real family, the only person he's ever been close to was Lukas, someone he met in foster care.

"You had to be no more than… six months old. I was only eleven at the time. Uncle Noel had just bought a new camera, and asked me to take a picture of you three Aunt Serah was upset I couldn't be in the picture, but it was your first picture as a family. We didn't know there was a timer back then." Lukas laughed and trailed off, his eyes growing distant and gazing towards the ground. Noel wasn't Lukas's actual uncle, but he was treated like just like he was family.

"Hey Lukas, can I as-" Skylar was cut off by the sound of car horn piercing through the air, followed by headlights. The rain suddenly picked back up to it's full force, completely filling the void of silence in the air.

A silver car lazily rolled along the road leading to the gazebo-like area Lukas and Skylar were standing. It parked in the closest spot and the engine shut off, the lights following shortly after. The driver side door slowly opened and an umbrella popped out of the gap. Finally the door opened completely, and the driver stood up.

A man with cold gray eyes looked to the both of the boys. He had long gray hair that matched his eyes, yet he didn't look very old. He wore a black suit with a deep purple tie. He looked hesitant to be existing in that moment. His eyes landed on Skylar and they lit up like a fire had sparked behind his eyes. "Master Skylar... and his escort, I presume?" The man bellowed, feigning a smile. He took a step back and slammed the car door.

 _I haven't seen the boy since his parents died. What a monstrous event. This poor child._ The man smiled as he walked under the shelter, folding his umbrella back down.

"Have we met?" Lukas said hesitantly, inspecting the older man. "You look familiar. Did you know the Kreiss family?"

"Why yes, and might I ask your name, young man?" The gentleman said, his eyes once again looking distant having pried from Skylar's presence. Following Lukas's silence the man raised his head and sighed quite audibly. "Where are my manners? How rude of me not to introduce myself before asking for another's name. I am Caius Ballad. I was a close friend of Noel. I grew up with him like he was a younger brother."

Skylar twitched at the sound of the name Caius. He had heard it before. It rang out in his mind, but seemingly from a place he couldn't quite reach. Like a wall had been placed in front of the memory, blocking his path from reaching it. He felt dizzy and he rested his arm on Lukas's shoulder to keep his balance.

Lukas looked over his shoulder. "You alright?"

"Yeah," Skylar said softly. "Just a little dizzy is all. He's here to show us around town and drop us off at the hotel, right?" Lukas shrugged his shoulders at the question, causing Skylar to frown. "Alright then… Mr. Ballad, right? Are you here to show us around the city?"

Caius's eyes lit up with recognition after Skylar started speaking. He seemed more lucid whenever he was focused on Skylar. "Why yes, young sir. I was instructed by employer, Master Reginheraht."

Skylar raised an eyebrow at the name. "Rey-what? Could you say that one more time but slower?"

"Ray-Gin-Hart," Lukas said, with a slightly annoyed tone dripping of the syllables as they spoke. "He used to be a professor at the college in our hometown, but one of his theoretical analyses made a breakthrough so he made it big with ShinRa. His designs have helped create most of the buildings in big cities in a… more efficient way, so I've been told. I heard his name a few weeks ago so I did a little research. Truth be told though, I don't know what he wants from us, or how he even knows about us." Lukas's eyes met with Caius's, who was now glaring at him. "He was a big creep back in the day. Nobody enjoyed taking his classes, and he hardly gave anyone decent marks in his class. He was really strict, my big brother used to talk about hating his class. It was some heart-science crap that was about as useful as philosophy."

Caius took a moment to compose himself. "You misunderstand, boy. Master Reginheraht's work was not a matter of fiction, it was that very research that got him promoted to a Government position in which he helped build New Bodhum and helped him design the nearly flawless tram system in Palumpolum. The man's work is real, it is tangible, and it has made him a well respected man in the communities of many. You had better watch your tongue."

"Will you both stop already?" Skylar said, unsteadily pushing past Lukas and standing in between him and Caius. "This isn't New Bodhum or Palumpolum, now is it? This is Radiant Garden. From what I can tell, he had nothing to do with this city." Skylar's right leg started to give out and he stumbled, both of the men trying to rush forward and steady him. Skylar flailed his arms in response. "I'm alright, leave me alone! Now please, start acting your damn age and let's see the city. I'm cold, I'm hungry, I'm tired, and I don't want to listen to two guy older than me bicker like overgrown babies anymore!"

Both Lukas and Caius straightened their back and locked eyes for a moment before looking away from each other.

"The young man is right, we should be on our way." Caius said, taking a deep breath followed by a silent exhale. "I apologize for my behavior earlier. You two are one of the few survivors after the devastating accident that occurred in Cocoon. He thought he had found all of the survivors, which before you two and excluding himself and I makes… five individuals. Shall we be on our way?"


	2. Chapter 2 - The Girl, Musician, and Door

_Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy, Disney, The World Ends With You, and all other characters do not belong to me. Original Characters Belong to Shadow Herald._

 _Warning: Story contains swearing, adult humor, romance, drama, violence, and other adult themes, you have been warned._

* * *

The engine of the silver Honda roared to life as everyone climbed in. Skylar climbed into the back, with Lukas letting Skylar get in first so he could position their luggage accordingly. Lukas then got into the seat next to Caius. All the doors except for driver's squeaked when they were opened. There was faint smell of alcohol looming in the vehicle.

"Really? A man your age drinking and driving?" Lukas thought aloud. "Aren't you s'posed to have some kind of infinitely profound wisdom or something like… not that?"

Caius glared at Lukas from his peripherals before meeting Skylar's eyes in the rearview mirror. "You're mistaken, the odor we're regrettable forced to smell comes from my passengers. I'm merely a chauffeur now. Most of my passengers take to the local pubs and clubs." He smiled at his unintentional rhyme.

Skylar started feeling very uncomfortable at the smell of alcohol. Once it found it's way into his nostrils is burned it's way into his brain and he started feeling tingly in his fingertips. He clenched his fists in response to his stomach feeling shaky too.

"H-hey. Can we listen to music, please? I don't mind if it's quiet… just something." Skylar asked before rolling down his window. The rain slowed down again to almost a complete halt so only the brisk air entered. "I'm feelin' queasy or something. I dunno."

"Feeling carsick, Master Kreiss?" Lukas said, imitating Caius's voice, which earned him a glare accompanied by a slow head turn.

Caius turned on the radio to the local pop station. Quick and repetitive drum beats filled the silence while Caius put the park in reverse and backed out of the parking spot he was in. He started driving to the end of the street where a stop sign was sun-bleached to a shade of pink.

"Before we continue any further, where would you like to head to first? To your hotel room or would you like a quick tour first?"

Lukas glanced at the digital clock displayed in the middle of the dashboard of the car. It was almost 10 p.m. but it felt like it was much later due to the dark clouds blocking out most of the moonlight. He turned around in his seat to look at Skylar who was staring out his open window blankly. Lukas snapped, causing to Skylar to jump in his seat a little and inhale sharply, turning wide-eyed to face the noise.

"Well, bug-eyes, whaddaya want to do then?" Lukas said, one eyebrow cocked. Skylar responded with raising his arms in the air and shrugging his shoulders. Lukas sighed. "C'mon man, you need to stop daydreaming."

"Like you're one to talk! All you ever did was daydream on the train here from New Bodhum." Skylar said, huffing. "If we're talking about the tour or whatever why not wait until it's light outside so we can see where we're going and like landmarks, man? It just makes more sense. We've been up for a while now anyways. Is that alright, Mr. Ballad?"

"You do have a point. Let us continue the tour another time, then." Caius said, turning right and heading down Lafayette street.

They passed many lit up buildings. Radiant Garden was known for its nightlife. Many businesses stayed open all the time to accommodate those who worked at night and other odd hours of the night. One building that stood out to both Skylar and Lukas was a club called Hollow Bastion. There were neon tube lights running along the vertical ends of the building that cycled through different cool color gradients. The music was loud and thumping, although it was rock music that was blaring. It was so loud that they could feel the vibrations through the window of the Honda.

"That's Hollow Bastion Night Club, nothing more than a building full of ruckus. Honestly, when those working during the day just want to sleep, you can hear the music from here almost three blocks down." Caius lulled the car into a slow stop as traffic near the club was thick and the light stops in town only stayed green for a few seconds before changing again.

Skylar and Lukas continued to stare in amazement. Their previous homes did not have any sort of club, let alone a night club. Skylar noticed somebody leaning against the building, under an awning by themselves. It was a girl wearing a matte green jacket over some black band tee, a pair of dog-tags hung loosely around her neck.. She was also wearing what appeared to be black jeans, and black combat boots. Bobbing her head to her own music playing in earbuds, she seemed to be in her own world, blocking everyone else out. Her green eyes met Skylar's own pair of blue eyes for a moment.

'Do I know her from somewhere?' Skylar thought.

Waves of pain began to wash over Skylar's head, and he held a hand over the pained area and winced in response The mysterious girl stood up from leaning against the wall, her eyes widened now. She seemed to have recognized Skylar, but before she could take any other steps a stranger who had just left the club half-stumbled, half-waddled his way over to her. Skylar couldn't hear what the guy said, and he couldn't read lips to save his life but he got the gist of what was said.

The Honda started to pull away from where it was stopped just as Skylar saw the girl flipped the guy over her body onto the ground, kicked him,and then flipped him off all while yelling something. The car had already pulled away before she noticed they were gone.

"What a crazy city this place is." Lukas muttered. "Isn't this like a scene out of one of those cheap, corny movies?"

"This is only the beginning of the cities antics, truth be told." Caius said in response. "This town is known for is notorious commotion. Luckily though, your hotel is a few block out of range of the ultimate insanity, you're located in a more average part of town."

"Well that's good, we're not used to the crazy city life, eh, Skylar?"

"Yeah…" Skylar muttered, still holding his head in pain. He noticed Caius staring at him in the rearview mirror again. He broke eye contact after a moment and turned into the parking lot of the Highwind Hotel. He parked in a spot close to the entrance and turned the car off.

"Here we are," Caius bellowed again. "Highwind Hotel. Mostly drifters pass through here so you'll be the first patrons to have an extended stay, something the staff won't mind one bit."

The building was tall, at least five or six stories high. The building looked simple in design, but very elegant. Each floor of windows had different color curtains, but they were all in shades of yellows, oranges,and reds. The building itself was painted a reddish brown color.

Lukas unbuckled himself and got out of the tiny car, then he stretched. It wasn't easy being 6'3" but it had it's advantages from time to time. Now was not one of them. He opened the backseat door and saw Skylar trying to reach for the handle from the inside. Skylar looked disappointed that he couldn't reach it and sighed, handing Lukas his large backpack. He then grabbed his own and hopped out of the car, reaching in one more time to grab their suitcase. It was a plain hand-me-down brown bag on wheels filled with toiletries, towels, and their sleeping sheets.

Lukas looked at his watch, since the car was now off, and saw it was 11:15. It was really starting to get late, for some people. For others their day was just getting started. Lukas looked over his shoulderand saw Skylar staring at the moon, something he did quite often. Skylar didn't have any dreams, but when it came to the moon and the stars he could only wish to see them up close.

Caius finally got out of the vehicle himself and headed straight for the door. Lukas walked over towards Skylar and tapped him on the shoulder, his expression full of annoyance. Skylar sighed at the thought of returning to reality. He started walking towards the sliding glass door entrance, the loud luggage bag rolling along behind him. When the entered the building both Skylar and Lukas stopped, taking in the sight in awe.

The hotel was luxurious, despite Caius saying it was a drifter hotel. There was red and gold carpet that lined the entire lobby. Gold painted pillars rose to the ceiling here and there. To the left was a large room with chairs and couches, with someone playing a cello. It was a boy with spiky black hair who looked younger than Lukas, but older than Skylar. He was wearing black slacks with black dress shoes and a matching blazer and tie over a gold, collared shirt that matched his eyes. They were a burning gold, and were only visible every now and again when he opened them to look at his instrument while swaying to the jazzy rhythm. It was slow, and hypnotic, and seemed to put even the musician himself into a trance.

To their right was the reception counter where a single girl with short black hair and vibrant blue eyes were staring at the new guests. She had to be no older than twenty, but she looked older than her years in the maroon dress shirt and black slacks she was wearing, the lobby employees designated outfit. Regardless she greeted them with a smile. "Hello," she chimed. "Welcome to the Highwind Hotel. Will you gentlemen be staying with us?"

Caius walked to the counter and handed the girl an open letter. She read it quickly and her eyes widened, slowly raising her head and looking at Caius. She took something attached to the letter and placed it under the counter, out of sight.

"Alright, Mr. Ballad, I'll make sure these two are a-accommodated!" The girl said, stuttering a little on the last word. A look of disbelief crossed her face as Caius nodded at her, then at the boys, and then left the hotel. She looked relieved to have seen Caius leave. "Alright… Hi there, you two, I'm Xion, Xion Valentine. And you are?"

"Well I'm Lukas, and this is Skylar." Lukas said, pointing to Skylar, who was still focused on the cello player. He smacked Skylar on the arm. "Yo, earth to Skylar, we're introducing ourselves!" Skylar broke out of his trance immediately and spun around on his heels, holding up his hand to greet the girl.

"Heh, sorry about that, he's just really good at the giant violin-thing. I think It's a cello? Yeah cello. Like 'jello' but with a 'ch' sound. Anyway I'm uh…" Skylar started to trail off as looked closer at Xion. She was pretty, in a subtle way. He felt his cheeks redden. "I'm Skylar Kreiss, nice to uh, meet you." He looked away as soon as he could, focusing on the nearest pillar. He muttered something along the lines of, "nice pillars…" under his breath. Skylar totally bombed talking to girls, and he hated doing so.

Xion stifled a giggle before turning around and dialing in the code for the personal safe that sat on the counter behind the welcome desk. Once she opened the door after spinning the dial to the correct numbers. She pulled out a key with a tag that said 'Room 4-1, Reginheraht'. She held the key out to Lukas, who outstretched his hand and let the key fall slowly into it.

"Now finding the room should be simple," Xion said slowly. "All the doors have their respective numbers on them. The first number designates the floor, and the other the room number for the floor."

Lukas looked at the label on the key, reading the word 'Reginheraht' slowly. None of this still made any sense. Yes, the boys were alive, but what did he care? They held no relationship with him. They had only heard of the man, nothing more. It seemed a little too coincidental.

Skylar turned back to look at the mysterious cello player while Lukas and Xion chatted for a bit. The musician's ears twitched and his eyes shot open, his golden eyes piercing right through Skylar. A slight grin had crossed his lips as he continued to play without a hitch. His arm strokes on the cello had slowed, noting the end of the song. Skylar looked over his shoulder to see that Lukas was propping his head up with his hands, his elbows on the counter. He was muttering something to Xion, who was blushing. Skylar breathed a small laugh and returned his attention to the music.

The song ended and Skylar golf clapped slightly and turned around to see that Lukas was gone, with Xion sitting there, staring at Skylar with a smile. He felt his cheeks redden and tried to speak, but Xion just pointed towards the ceiling, meaning Lukas had already started heading up.

"Elevator?" Skylar hurriedly asked with Xion pointing to the hallway on her right. "Thanks!" Skylar said booking it for the elevator. He had just rounded the corner to see the elevator closing shut with Lukas staring at him blankly as Skylar couldn't get the doors to open again. "Dammit! That jerk!" He looked to the left and say a door labeled 'STAIRS'. He inhaled deeply, opened the door, and begged his legs to keep their strength.

He sprinted up the stairs to the fourth floor, huffing along the way. When he quickly opened the door to the hallway he saw Lukas sprinting for the door at full force. Skylar followed through but Lukas was faster, having spent a lot of time living off the land. Skylar had almost made it into the room before a body pushed him out.

DID HE JUST TACKLE ME OUT OF THE ROOM?

Skylar sprinted full force towards the door to have a face full of old oak wood with a following SMACK. He was dizzy and hit floor with his butt. Their neighbor had opened their door and shushed him loudly before returning to their room. Skylar sat there, his head pounding, staring at the white-painted door in front of him.

"Room 4-1? More like room 4-get it…" Skylar said, rubbing his forehead.

It wasn't a great day. Today was weird. Today hurt. The door of the room suddenly opened a crack, and Skylar scrambled to his feet to get into the room. Once he got inside, he made his way to the closest bed, plopped onto it, and started to fall asleep. Nothing else mattered.

"You're still really slow…" Skylar heard Lukas say before he passed out.


	3. Chapter 3 - Abstract Harmony

_Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy, Disney, The World Ends With You, and all other characters do not belong to me. Original Characters Belong to Shadow Herald._

 _Warning: Story contains swearing, adult humor, romance, drama, violence, and other adult themes, you have been warned._

* * *

Skylar opened his eyes to see that he was no longer just flopped on the bed, backpack still attached to his body. He was covered by a blanket, his shoes had been taken off, and his backpack was leaning against the wall next to the bed he was in. His hands creeped out from under the blanket as he stretched, letting out a slight groan. He was exhausted from yesterday's events.

He rubbed at his eyes before looking around the quaint little room. It had two beds, which was nice. The last few places he and Lukas stayed at only had one bed, so they would take turns sleeping in the bed and the other roughing it out on the floor or on a chair. There was a small, round, white spruce table in the corner of the room farthest from the door. Next to the table was a window with white curtains, which were currently spread open.

He turned his head towards the door, where the bathroom and closet were. All of their important clothes were unpacked and hung up in the open closet.

Skylar folded the blanket off of his body and got to his feet, yawning and scratching at his light brown hair.

"Hey, Lukas?" Skylar called out, with no response. He walked to the bathroom door and rapped on the door a few times. "Silence means entry…" He muttered to himself.

Skylar slowly turned the doorknob and gently opened the door, to find the lights had been off. He peered his head inside and flipped the lightswitch on. Nobody was here.

 _This must mean food is involved._

He sighed and pulled his head back into the mini hallway, closing the door shut again. He walked over to the small nightstand in between the two twin sized beds. There was a piece of paper with some scribbled words on it. Skylar picked the paper up and read it aloud.

"Free continental breakfast until eleven," Skylar muttered the words, glancing toward the clock on the wall. "It's almost ten…" He looked at the bottom half of the note. "Your keycard is under your pillow."

Skylar crumpled the piece of paper up and tossed it into the mini trashcan in front of him. He lifted up the white-sheeted pillow and removed the keycard, putting it on the small nightstand. He walked over to the closet and grabbed some clean clothes He quickly showered and got dressed and put his dirty clothes in a small pile next to his backpack. He had his dark blue jeans, a simple white t-shirt, and a black hoodie with a large blue stripe running horizontally in the middle. He grabbed his things and headed out the door. He made his way to the main lobby, through the elevator this time. Some other older woman was at the counter this time, luckily enough for Skylar.

"Excuse me, where might I find the breakfast they're serving?" He asked the woman from the entrance of the hallway.

"Just over there, sweetheart! Better get your fill before it's gone!" She said, pointing towards the other end of the lobby with a gentle smile.

"Thank you, ma'am." Skylar replied as he made his way in that direction.

He found Lukas, wearing his almost signature half sleeve dark gray hoodie and black jeans sitting at an outlying table on the far end of the lobby with Caius. Caius was wearing black slacks and a black blazer with a violet tie. Lukas had a sugar-infused coffee and some half-eaten waffles with far too much syrup and butter on his plate while Caius had a glass of ice water sitting by him, untouched. Lukas shoved a piece of waffle into his mouth that was so big he had to use the fork to shove it into his mouth. Caius scoffed at him and stood up, heading over to a piano that was sitting in a small clearing in the lobby.

A sign on top of it read "Play at your heart's desire, but please be courteous to others."

Caius sat down on the bench in front of it, cracking his fingers. He took a few deep breaths before his eyes began to almost glaze over.

He fingers gently touched the keys, causing a somber melody to begin playing. The song was elegant, although heart-achingly tragic to hear at the same time. It was as if all of Caius's transgressions fell onto the notes and he dipped them with agony and sorrow. Yet amongst the battlefield he himself had laid out, beauty arose from the same notes.

Skylar's hairs stood on end, and he got goosebumps. He looked over at Lukas, who was still stuffing his face while reading the local newspaper. He was completely unfazed by the symphony unfolding in the room which captured everyone else's attention.

"Whur-?" Lukas tried to say with a mouthful of waffle. "Burr go get some ferd." He pointed to the counter to his left, which had waffles, pancakes, assorted fruit, and even a few drinks on it.

Skylar slowly headed towards the counter, opting for an apple and some orange juice. He loved fruit, his favorite being blueberries There was sadly none on the table though. Skylar wasn't a big eater. It was something he got accustomed to living on the road with minimal income. He always just ate the bare minimum, and he was okay with it. He walked back over to the table as Caius's song was nearing it's very end and looked at the headline on the newspaper that was setting down.

"Can you believe it?" Lukas asked, his mouth no longer full of food. "Some guy got the snozz beaten out of him for some stupid catcalling, and he's trying to file charges against a…" He took a moment to read the 'meat' of the article. " A 'Crazed, biker-looking, she-devil wearing a green jacket.' Man, this town is full of surprises, like Caius over here being a master key-tapper!"

Skylar looked to his right and saw Caius returning from the piano. He avoided eye contact as his cheeks reddened with embarrassment.

"It was just a favorite piece I wrote, nothing more, Mr. Ryl-" He was cut off by Skylar attempting to inhale a piece of his apple. He pounded his chest a few times before his incessant coughing died down.

He took a few deep breaths before speaking.

"You wrote that? That sounded professional! It sounded amazing Caius, did you have lessons as a kid?"

"That's not… Important right now, Master Kreiss. Now about today's tour…" He trailed off as he glanced at his watch. It was a brilliant metallic gold, with shining platinum hands and a black face. "I'd advise we leave soon so we have plenty of tim-"

"Did you have lessons as a kid?!" Skylar said again, this time more loudly. Caius glanced at his with furrowed brows, with then relaxed a little when he saw how confused Skylar was. "It's not like it's a personal question, I just like how you play piano is all." Caius exhaled deeply before attempting to speak again. Lukas cleared his throat intentionally, knowing Skylar was about to speak again. "You know what? Nevermind. It's alright. I shouldn't have pushed, sorry." His hand started to scratch the back of his head. "I get really anxious when people avoid my questions, although I have a lot. Let's go ahead and take that tour, yeah?"

 _This child… How is he rationalizing emotions like this? Even a… normal child could hardly do this._

"Right…' Caius said, looking to Lukas. He shrugged his shoulders at Caius. "Well then, let us proceed."

The three of them headed for the exit when the elder woman at the counter noticed them.

'Oh, Mr. Ballad, the manager would like to have a word with you!" She said, almost excitedly. "If you'll follow me please!"

Caius turned and looked at the two. "Here are my keys. Get my car started, please. Do not leave without me." He said, plopping the keys into Lukas's hand. He smiled at the thought of driving the vehicle just to aggravate Caius.

He disappeared with the woman before a third new hostess appeared. She had long, black, almost unruly hair. She had brilliant green eyes. Lukas's jaw almost dropped. He almost seemed to recognize her. From where though, he couldn't recall. He walked up to the counter, striking up a conversation.

Skylar leaned against the closest pillar in the lobby while Lukas kept talking to the girl behind the counter, who was blushing. Skylar knew that Lukas had no idea that the girl thought he was cute, because Lukas was oblivious to almost everything. It was just who he was. Lukas set the keys on the counter as he continued talking to the girl. Skylar sighed heavily, just wanting to leave.

 _This better not take long. It's gonna be a long day as it is even if we're going everywhere around the city. I don't wanna wait forever, too._

"Oh, cheer up, buttercup!"

Skylar jumped at the foreign voice that whispered behind him. He quickly took a step away as he turned. Before him was the musician playing the cello last night, although he looked much different now. He was wearing black skinny jeans, dark gray converse, and an atrociously large hawaiian shirt that was orange and blue, with sunsets and seas covering it in it's entirety. He was also wearing sunglasses and his hair was even more unkempt now. If Skylar hadn't paid attention last night, he wouldn't have recognized him.

"Wh-wh-wh-..." Skylar stuttered. "Why are you here? Why… Why are you talking to me, and what in the Gods name are you wearing?"

"Well for one I live here. Perk of being employee of the month for almost a year in a row." He smirked at Skylar. "I'm talking to you because you're probably the first person to look at me playing the cello like I'm just some person. Everybody else looks at me and thinks 'What the fuck is a punk like Vanitas doing in a place like this, and playing an oversized violin meh meh meh meh meh!'" He mocked, blowing a raspberry at the end. "Anyways, for the way I'm dressed? Well, it's called vacation, squirt."

"It's Skylar, not squirt. Punk." Skylar said holding out his hand to shake.

"You're alright, squi-... Skylar. Name's Vanitas, Vanitas Valentine." He shook Skylar's hand almost violently. "Now it was nice meeting you but I've got to take a call." Vanitas said, walking away.

"A call? I don't hear a phone, though."

"Oh, just opportunity calling!" Vanitas said as he strolled up to the counter. Just as he did Caius came walking up from behind the counter as well. Vanitas chuckled, before snatching the keys to Caius's car and sprinting out the door.

"What in the-" Caius stammered, before sprinting out of the hotel after Vanitas. Vanitas was much faster though, and was peeling out of the parking lot of the hotel before Caius even got close to the car. He began chasing his vehicle, shaking his fist violently towards it, screaming obscenities almost out of earshot. Almost.

Skylar had to practically pry Lukas away from the girl at the counter.

 _Noooooo, Sky, not now! I've almost remembered where I've seen this girl before!_

"Come. On. Lukas! You're gonna wanna see this!" Skylar said, dragging Lukas out to watch Caius chase pointlessly after his car.

"Oh my gravy! That's hilarious! But… there goes our tour, I guess…"

"Yeah…" Skylar started before furrowing his brow. "Maybe tomorrow then. Or later. Later might work too. That okay, Lukas?"

He turned around, to see Lukas already heading back inside the hotel, looking almost determined.

 _What's so special about that hostess girl? The world may never know._


End file.
